I want a kiss
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A simple story about a feminine boy, Haku, and a mysterious new transfer student, Zabuza, becoming friends and eventually becoming a couple. This is a ONE-SHOT that contains sweetness along with a touch of comedy and a slice of life. Please read and review. Rated T (just in case). Genre: ONE-SHOT, Yaoi, Slice of Slice, Romance, Friendship, Comedy.


**I want a kiss**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

A month has passed since Haku and Zabuza became a couple. What started as being lunch buddies, became something more concrete. Haku was always a shy and misunderstood boy. For starters, he preferred to wear girl's clothes as they suited him better than their assigned gender counterpart. He also was into cute things like, plush dolls, dresses, make-ups and flowers. Being feminine, he was constantly teased by the other boys. There were a handful of girls too, jealous of his cuteness.

They would write names on his desk and take his supplies from under his desk. He tried getting the teacher involved, but no one would take responsibility. They all stood silent as they stayed by the protection of the mass. Every single one of them were fixated on Haku as he glanced on the party members. They were his fellow classmates, but not one held the compassion or heart the school was known for.

It was that reason that Haku decided to eat his lunch on top of the roof. No one hardly goes there. To him, it was simply paradise. The roof had the sky as they shined down on him. It was both a pleasant and calming feeling as he ate his lunch in peace. When he arrived there the third time, he found that someone was already there, sleeping. He laid on the floor, eyes closed and mouth covered. Haku never saw a student quite like him. His skin was very dark, and he seemed very tall. Approaching the new person slowly, he glanced at his face. He seemed foreign.

He was pretty cute. Something that Haku shook his head when he realized what he just thought. A boy cute? Did that make him gay? No doubt, another thing the boys in his class would make fun of. As Haku continued with his self-reflection, he didn't realize the sound that came out of his clenched teeth. A sound that was loud enough to wake up the sleeping boy. From the boy, only his eyes opened. Not a sound escaped his covered lips as he looked up to see a pretty girl holding her head in deep thought. Something must be bothering her as he lifted his body up from the ground.

The girl still hasn't notice him as he stared more clearly at the person that woke him up from his nap. She had such a fine complexion as her silky hair waved back and forth from the inner turmoil. Her legs were somewhat bare as he saw part of her legs along with her ankles. He was curious to see her eyes that she kept hidden. Something that didn't happen so often.

He was not a people person. If anything, he preferred to keep his distance as the very sound they muttered from their lips bothered him. It was no wonder that he had no friends since moving here. He didn't want any.

He prefered to sleep the day away, allowing the gentle touch of Morfeo to cradle him to sleep. Something his own mother never bothered to do. It was just him and his dad. That strand of thought brought something he preferred not to deal with. He decided to end this before it even began.

"Hey."

That brought him back to where he was as he turned his head to the source of the voice. For a high schooler, he had a very deep voice.

"K...K..." He began as he realized he had woken him up. "I'm sorry!" He began as he bent down to further demonstrate his serenity. Honestly, he managed to make his situation even worse than before. Now the boy on the rooftop was going to fun of him too. Tears were in the midst of forming when he heard a particular sound.

"It's fine. Just try not to make too much of a fuss." Said the boy before closing his eyes.

That astonished the feminine boy. He looked at the other person's figure and saw that he was indeed wearing a scarf that covered his lower face. Hearing that he could stay, Haku quietly picked up his bentou and sat a good distance from the boy. As he ate, his attention was on the boy that was apparently sleeping while sitting down. He had broad shoulders and his skin seemed creamy by the exotic tone.

He could feel the anxiety as he tried to swallow the food in his mouth. A difficult feat as he found himself choking, punching his chest a few times as a response.

Unaware, the other boy lifted one of his eyelids. The face Haku had, was pretty comical and surprisingly cute as Zabuza found himself smirking.

When Haku finally got the food down through his esophagus, he let out a sigh of relief.

Chuckling, Zabuza spoke. "You're pretty funny."

Haku turned, the boy was staring at him while giving off a small and deep chuckle. Before he knew it, the boy came to him and began picking out a piece of his chicken that he made for himself.

"That's mine." Haku insisted. Zabuza simply took one bite. The chicken was well cooked as he let out a small satisfying smile.

"That's very good." Zabuza said. Despite Haku's dismay, he took another piece. This time it was larger as he savored the flavor. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes." He said, averting his eyes.

"Must be nice." Zabuza said, before pulling back. Returning to his resting position, he let out a sigh. The distance between them was little. Haku was surprised. He wasn't like all the other boys in his class. In fact, he was the nicest Haku ever came across. Looking at his bentou, Haku wondered.

"Um...do you want me to make one for you?"

Zabuza lifted one of his eyes. Haku looked at him, cheeks bathed in pink. It was immensely cute in Zabuza's eyes, as he wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

"Nah. If I'm really hungry, I'll just steal some from yours."

 **oooOOOooo**

The week was pretty nice to Haku as he felt the tiniest spark of interest in going to school. Although they met a few times after, he began hanging out with Zabuza. It was mostly at lunch period though. He was two years his senior, so it was rare that Haku sees him anywhere else. It brought a smile on his face when he entered his homeroom and sat on his seat. An expression that a certain student took notice before returning to his notebook.

Haku was excited. Today, he woke up extra early to prepare something special in the hope of Zabuza trying it out. So when the teacher declared the end of the fourth period class, Haku quickly packed his things away. Standing up and walking out, he passed through the others in the hall. Just as he arrived at the staircase, a voice from behind prevented him from latching onto the rails.

"Hey, Pretty boy." The name caused his body to flinch in response. There standing behind him was a boy named Satoshi. A boy that, for some reason, kept picking on him. It started with petty abuses, like writing names on his desk, taking and ripping his assignments, misplacing his shoes. Then, during the end of the previous semester, it became more physical. So far, the teacher found no evidence that it was Satoshi. Being a model student and a child from a prominent family, it made him incapable of bullying. At least to the eyes of their homeroom teacher. "Where are you going?"

Haku turned, facing his bully completely. Well, more like facing his bully's direction. Haku's eyes were looking down at his feet. "I...I was planning to go eat up at the roof."

Satoshi walked toward Haku, standing close before grabbing a strand of his hair. He pulled hard one side as he brought Haku down a level. "You think you can escape me at the roof? You're wrong, pretty boy." He tightened his pull. No one stood in the hallway aside from them as Haku let out a soft wince from the pain.

"Please...stop. I didn't do anything wrong."

But that didn't stop Satoshi as he kept his tug. Just as Satoshi was about to give one big pull, a hand stopped him. Looking toward its owner, he was met with a tall kid. He was definitely his senior as he looked down at Satoshi with a stare that meant total annihilation.

"Run, or die." Spoke Zabuza. Along with his appearance, his voice gave way to new grounds of fear. Satoshi gently let go of Haku's hair before dashing away. Zabuza then turned to Haku, looking over to see if he was bleeding. His fingers were gently touching Haku's hair. Their movements were made with caution, in the hopes that Haku wouldn't run away, This action along with the previous one made Haku's heart to go overdrive. Then they went lower to caress the side of his face. Haku felt particularly warm as he allowed Zabuza's hand to embrace his cheek. Before he knew it, he found himself speaking uncontrollably.

"I-I tttthhiink I love you!" Haku exclaimed, with eyes closed shut. He opened them, astonished to find that coming out of his mouth. He just confessed to a boy. Even though he too, was a boy. Just as he was about to say something else, Zabuza spoke.

"I like you too." Zabuza responded, earning an unexpected beat to surface in Haku's chest. To think, Zabuza actually felt the same way. "Even if you're a boy."

Haku's mind was in bliss as Zabuza spoke, so it took a moment longer to realize what was just said. When he did, he shifted and returned his attention to the dark skin boy. "Huh? You knew I was a boy?" Since when, thought the feminine boy. They didn't share class together, and they only ever met on the rooftop.

"I saw you go to the boy's restroom." Said the tall one.

"So...you knew...and yet...you still like me." Haku said and then 'puff'. His mind exploded. Zabuza liked him. He was so happy and the rush through his head was pressured to cause an explosion. Rendering the boy unconscious as he fell back. The next time he awoke, he was in the infirmary. Part of him had hoped to see Zabuza there. Did that make them a couple, thought Haku. They were like one another, and their feelings sort of reached. So, why did he feel cold under the thin blanket that the nurse provided. Sitting up, he hugged his knees. He really wanted to see Zabuza once again. Just then, he heard several taps on the wall. Zabuza stood there, by the entrance with some bread from the cafeteria.

Although it wasn't quite the same as the rooftop, Zabuza suggested eating lunch where they were. Haku smiled and agreed with the notion. It was fortunate that Zabuza left Haku's lunch on the stand. It gave Haku a chance to share once more with his friend. No. Haku shook his head. Looking down at his lunch, he began speaking. He asked if they were a couple now, seeing that they both liked one another. He knew he was being silly, but right now...what he wanted the most... "If we are, then I want a kiss!" Haku demanded from the other boy.

Zabuza was stunned for a moment before softening his gaze at the feminine boy. He smiled as he spoke. "Well said, Haku. Well said." And then it happened. Haku realized how sweet his first kiss was. To think, it would be from a boy. Not that he was complaining, since he really fell in love with Zabuza. The kiss only lasted for a second as Zabuza pulled back. Looking back at Haku. "There." That earned him a pouty boy as Haku childishly demanded another kiss. Zabuza gave in and planted another. Only for Haku to ask for another and then another.

It was certainly weird, but Haku loved every moment of it. A month went by fast, and he still couldn't believe how much has changed. Satoshi no longer bullied him, and he was more outgoing, though his cheerful expression were mostly due to Zabuza. He began to wear more stylish attire to impress his boyfriend as he kept making more lunches for the two of them to share. Despite being a month together, Haku still demanded multiple kisses from Zabuza. He didn't mind.

"I want another." Haku insisted. "A longer one." He added.

Zabuza did as Haku demanded, though he decided to be more daring as he released his tongue out. Into the chamber of Haku's mouth. Their first deep kiss ended with a bashful Haku, OUT OF ORDER, as he tried to process what just happened. It gave Zabuza a chance to eat as he waited for the boy to return to him. When he did, like Zabuza predicted, Haku shook his head.

"I want another one!"

"Sure."

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **A story I wrote a while back, yet completed recently. I always find Haku and Zabuza cute and sweet. They are really made for each other and I found no reason not to continue writing more bits about them. Until next time!** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
